


Lipstick with a hint of Poison

by KuraiTsuky



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Noir, F/M, Femme Fatale!Alma Karma, Gen, Kanda is Almasexual, Police Officer!Kanda Yuu, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Transgender Alma Karma, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alma looks beautiful tonight and Kanda isn’t ashamed to admit, at least to himself, that he came only to see her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick with a hint of Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be writing my Naruto fics, but since the announcement of the new anime season I couldn't get this pairing out of my head.  
> Enjoy!

Alma looks beautiful tonight and Kanda isn’t ashamed to admit, at least to himself, that he came only to see her. She’s wearing a dark red dress with a daring low cut back that emphasizes the feminine curve of her back and disguises the slightly too broad shoulders. The scandalous slit that exposes her beautiful legs also helps draw the attention away from all the tiny details that are a little bit too sharp to be completely womanly.

  
Honestly, Kanda loves every one of those details as he loves every part of her. He prides himself in being one of the few who knew her before the transition but for him, she has always ever been just Alma. Kanda is tempted to walk up to her and caress all that exposed skin, but he catches himself in the last moment. He would be conceding defeat and there is only one thing he hates more than losing and is losing to Alma.

  
She smiles then, subtle but predatory, knowing his eyes are all over her. Her playmates assume she has a winning hand and start to drop out of the game. She doesn’t seem to care as coyly, she looks at him from under her lashes and blows a kiss.  
Kanda fists his hands, and has to gather all his strength not to fall at her feet. He then, feels his throat dry as the desert when she drinks from her colorful cocktail and a drop falls from her lips all the way to the neckline of her dress disappearing below. She seems to be winning tonight and not only at poker.  
After several winning hands, she gets up as soon as a white haired boy sits down, Kanda smiles. Alma hates losing too. He drinks up the last of his own cocktail and walks out after her. Tonight she’s not running.

  
Alma is smoking while leaning against the railing, the moonlight shines upon her and cuts her figure to the image of perfection. Kanda’s breath catches as she turns to look at him. Her black eyes reflecting boringness and seeming disinterest, but after a couple of drags her red, red lips curve into a smile. She walks up to him moving her hips much more that necessary and when at his side runs a slender, perfectly manicured finger down his chest.  
“Are you going to arrest me officer?” she asks with a mischievous shine in her eyes but quickly drops the façade and jumps into his arms. “Yu!”  
It took Kanda some time to get used to her cheerfulness, like it took time to get used to all her other layers but nowadays, he can’t live without them. The proof is him coming here every night just to catch a glimpse of her.

 

Her lips taste bittersweet, like lipstick with a hint of poison and Kanda feels like he’s drinking lies as her tongue overpowers his. He shakes the feeling kissing down the delicate line of her jaw, from his position he can see under the powder the fine line of the scar across her nose, a memento of their childhood Kanda is particularly fond of. He goes down relishing in the small moans and nibbles along the neckline while pushing down the straps with his hands. Alma wiggles under him trying to take the dress off as her hands also struggle with his tie. Kanda laughs slowly and sitting on the bed, helps her incorporate to completely undress her. She’s wearing French knickers made of tight dark red lace and garters to keep her crystal stockings up. Her small breasts bounce when he pinches her buttocks through the lace and she unintentionally rubs his cock.  
Kanda can feel her wetness through his pants, or maybe is just his own arousal that rises to meet hers. Alma almost rips his shirt in half, but Kanda doesn’t really mind and starts massaging her nipples until they are hard under his fingers. She hasn’t stopped moaning when he moves to take the stockings off. As her thighs spread, he can indeed see a dark, wet spot on her undergarments. He kisses his way down to her feet while slowly sliding down the cloth, before he can remove the garters too, she envelops his waist with her legs and undoes his pants. Kanda emits a moan himself as Alma fumbles with his briefs to take out his cock.

  
He’s already leaking by the time her hands, surprisingly cold, land at last on his skin. She strokes him with the confidence of many years of relationship and he has to make an effort not to cum right away. Instead Kanda violently kisses Alma, it’s been far too long since the last time they were together like this. She moans into the kiss and presses closer, Kanda feels flustered and overheated as her sex, still covered, presses against his bare one. He roughly pulls her underwear but her hands on his make him stop.  
“Don’t break them, they cost more than what you make in a month” Alma pouts adorably and it’s a testament to how weak he’s against her the fact that despite his arousal he manages to stop himself and do as she says. Alma slowly, slips out of the burgundy lace with a teasing smile on her pretty face. Kanda should be angrier, he’s falling like a mouse caught with a very tasty slice of cheese.

  
When she’s done, he carefully caresses the short patch of black hair. Alma seems almost timid then, like she’s reverted to the small boy Kanda once knew. He knows why, he knows of her persistent insecurity. Kanda reassures her by bending over and slowly kissing his way to her womanhood. With his fingers, he spreads her labia and bends further to lick her clitoris, she throws her head back and lets him readjust her position to give his mouth more access. Her scent is intoxicating and invades his senses as he mouths and licks. As his mouth delves further down, he starts massaging her clit in circular motions, Kanda can feel her thighs trembling at both sides of his head.  
When his tongue invades her, she yells. She’s wetter here and as he laps at her juices, he can feel some of them rolling down his chin. He doesn’t mind when he hears her muffled cries. Alma tangles a hand in his hair and pushes him harder against her. Alma cums abruptly, her back arching on the bed and her mouth opened in a silent cry. He licks her clean and gets up wiping his chin. Her breathing is harsh and her eyelashes flutter when she looks at him from under them. Kanda strokes his cock as he waits for her to recover.

  
He guides her into his lap when she does. Alma is still wet from his earlier treatment and her own juices but still, Kanda generously applies the lube on his cock. She opens her leg wider and slowly descends taking him in.  
Kanda groans deeply, she is so warm, so tight, so perfect… he holds her closer and starts to move his hips up as she moves down to meet him. It’s such a different feeling, Kanda thinks recalling all those times he made Alma his before the operation, but with different parts and all, they move in unison without even trying. If it’s Alma… that’s the last rational thing he can think because his partner starts to rhythmically tighten her muscles and Kanda loses all semblance of coherence.  
The sound of their moans, their heavy breathings and the sounds of their bodies slapping against each other fill the room. Eventually, Kanda’s thighs start to feel the tension and he carefully rolls them over stopping just for the moment he needs to adjust Alma’s legs higher on his waist. In their new position he reaches deeper in her, so deep he feels for a moment they are one. He takes impulse with his feet and quickens the pace, as they are they won’t last long. Alma bites his ear and moans hotly in it, she pulls at his hair forcing his head back and bites his throat. It’ll leave a mark.

  
Not stopping, Kanda growls and does the same to her own neck, she arches her back until her breasts rub against his chest, he frees a hand from her back and caresses one of them, taking the hard nipple between his index and thumb and lightly pressing it. Alma cums again then, her insides impossibly tight around his cock. Kanda is cumming himself before he has time to realize it, deep inside of her.

  
Boneless, he falls over her and it takes all the willpower he has left to lay on his forearms so as to not squish her. He lands heavily on the wet mattress by her side at the same time his now soft penis slides out of her. Kanda sees the grimace in her face when his seed partially spills out of her and murmurs an apology. They lay there, together, for a moment until Alma recovers her breathing. She then hastily cleans herself and puts the dress back on, Kanda doesn’t try to stop her. It would be of no use, instead he zips the red silk back together and watches her go. For a moment he caught sight of the black tattoo in the small of her back, barely covered by her clothing, it’s a reminder that at the end of the day, Alma isn’t his to keep.

  
As she reaches the door with her pumps in hand, Alma stops and simply stands there for a moment before finally exiting.  
Alma leaves and the bed feels awfully cold without her. Kanda knows she’ll come back soon enough; she hasn’t gotten an ounce of information out of him yet.

 

It isn’t out of loyalty for the force that he keeps quiet though, it is because as long as Alma doesn’t get what she wants she’ll always come back to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> With a happy ending of sorts because my heart can't stand to think about the finale of the Alma Karma act.  
> Comments are welcome!


End file.
